


Star-Crossed Fates

by SteelChikorita



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Awkwardness, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Confessions, F/F, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians in Space, Love Confessions, Research, Self-Harm, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelChikorita/pseuds/SteelChikorita
Summary: Blue is the one imposter amongst the crew aboard the MiraHQ. Imitating a crewmate out of desperation, and now hungering for live prey, she is on a mission to slowly eliminate all the human crewmates, one by one. That is, until a human by the alias of Orange becomes friends with the alien-in-disguise, and they soon develop a mutual crush. Now, Blue has to figure out when to confess her feelings and her true identity, before it's too late for the both of them.(Work in Progress)
Relationships: Blue/Orange (Among Us)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 170





	1. Greenhouse

Blue hated having her eyes shut all the time. 

Of course, it was for her own protection. These humans were anything but merciful to aliens like her. It was only through coincidence that at the beginning of the humans journey that they captured her off of her home planet, and through sheer luck that she managed to get out of containment and kill the original Blue, tossing their body out and taking on their form before anyone would notice a blatantly obvious shift. She prided herself on her camouflage abilities, as even though they were natural for her kind, she was proficient enough to be able to replicate the original human almost down to a tee. 

That is, except for her eyes. They were still the same as before: entirely jet black with a deep blue sheen to them if reflected in a softer light. They were the one things she couldn't change, much to her own dismay. So, she kept them shut, feigning blindness to fool the gullible humans around her. It was a challenge, learning how to navigate without her sight. But, quickly she got used to navigating in the darkness all the time. It wasn't all that different from where she used to live, after all.

She knew where she was right now, the greenhouse of MiraHQ. The smell of plants foreign to her filled her nose, and the hum of machinery and oxygen in her ears. She hated the plants of the greenhouse, as often when she got too close to them the smell and texture made her nauseous. However, she endured it for one reason: barely anyone wandered up there, as the plants and oxygen machine were self-sustaining, save for some light maintenance she could do herself. It was the perfect hiding spot in plain sight.

The feeling of the hard tile floor and wall under and behind her was a welcome, grounding feeling. Playing with the sleeves of her space suit and then the long straight strings of her blond hair, she listened to the echo of the other humans as they walked around the headquarters. An aching hunger ripped through her stomach like a knife; she had already killed two of the other crewmates in the span of a month and eaten parts of their flesh before she slinked away to distance herself from the killing, and yet even those weren't enough to satisfy the endless gnawing of emptiness that yearned for fresh meat and blood. The raw meat in the cafeteria fridge stuffed her, but never fed her.

She heard the doors to the greenhouse open, and raised her eyebrows as a familiar voice floated through the air. "Blue, there you are!" Of course it was Orange. For some reason the younger lady had gotten very attached, quickly becoming Blues friend and constantly being there for her. Whether it came to the tasks that an alien like her couldn't figure out but a human could, or just keeping company with each other, the two had gotten to know each other well quickly.

"Hey." Blue responded, her voice hoarse from disuse as she heard the squeak of boots making her way to where she sat on the floor.

"Blue, I have to show you something, come on!" Blue was tugged up suddenly by her suit sleeve, forcing her to stand up and be yanked around by Orange's firm grasp. She hated to admit it but she had become soft in Oranges presence, usually with any other crewmate she would be yelling at them for pulling her about all over the place by now. Of course Blue had gotten teased for it, with many jokes made about the tough silent mechanic falling for the excitable scientist of the group. But, she couldn't help her own feelings, no matter how much Blue wanted to stop liking the human and just pick all of them off one by one without developing feelings.

They both stopped somewhere still in the greenhouse, and Blue could hear the scrape of a pot being picked up from one of the tables. "Blue, look at how big this sapling is!" Her hand was taken and pressed down roughly against the saplings form by Orange. Instantly the spiky needles of the plant and the roughness of its still-young bark was apparent, and Blue began to grit her teeth as shivers ran up and down her back. The coarseness made her want to throw up, and she almost did, but she swallowed her discomfort and forced a shaky smile to her face. "It grew so fast in just a month! Isn't that cool?"

"Yes, it's wonderful." The temporary disconcerting twitch of nausea was worth it in Blue's eyes as she heard Oranges giggles. How badly she wished she could open her eyes and see Oranges face at the moment, she had never seen it before for herself. Only through glances at photos on the wall and through the cameras, but never when she could reach out and actually touch her. 

Blue felt the grip on her sleeve disappear and the clatter of the pot being set back down. Briefly did she mourn the loss of the sensation, expecting at any moment for Orange to walk away and abandon her where she stood. She gasped as suddenly Orange took a vice grip on her arm and yanked her along, soon pulling her into a sit on the floor.

"There's meteors outside!" Blue nodded in understanding at Oranges words, smiling as she listened to them ramble on and on about the different kinds of space rock that floated by. She attempted to imagine what they looked like, though she knew it couldn't compare to opening her eyes and seeing them. When alone at night in the greenhouse, whenever meteors passed by the great bay windows she would watch them. Most of them were pretty plain and uninteresting, just lumps of blackened rock floating aimlessly in space. Sometimes however she would see things like giant sharp mounds of gemstones and crystal structures poking from the boulders, or they would be formed in elaborate shapes that resembled anything from a plant to a fish to a cloud. It was fun, seeing what her mind could conjure from them. 

Orange paused. "It sucks that you can't see them, being blind and all…" Blue swallowed harshly. Yes, that lie. The farce she put up, that she was merely blind and so the others wouldn't question why she never opened her eyes. "You know what, Blue? I got an idea!" The ruffling of plasticky suit fabric and the scribbling of pen on a notepad was apparent. "I'm gonna 3d-print some models of asteroids for you! So you can finally get an idea of what they look like, for real this time!" 

Blue's smile only widened. "You're too sweet, you know?" She heard Orange giggle sheepishly, and at that exact moment she felt like she was going to turn into smoke from how her heart drummed in her body. This was only exacerbated when came an unexpected feeting of Orange grabbing her hand and slowly intertwining her fingers with her own, her warmth surprising the alien. Blue tilted her head towards where she knew Orange to be, wondering what was going on initially before an idea popped into her head. _That couldn't be… right?_ , Was what she thought, before she felt Orange move closer, pressing against her arm and the side of her body. "Hey, Blue, I just wanted to… say something, or rather, _do_ something…" Blue held her breath and braced herself as she felt the ghostly whisper of Oranges breath right near her lips-

A ringing suddenly rang out from way down the hall, the lunch bell. Orange abruptly pulled away from Blue, giving her some space to finally process what was likely about to happen. She heard footsteps nearing the greenhouse and then the doors sliding open.

"Hey, you two. Lunch is ready." It was Limes voice, she recognized it as clear as day and night. He paused, before adding slyly, "Unless you two lovebirds want to stay in here by yourselves-"

"No, we're not lovebirds, shut up Lime!" Blue could almost perfectly envision Orange's flustered, blushing face as Lime turned away and the doors closed, his snickers fading into the distance. Blue knew that Orange probably just said that to get Lime off their backs, as he was the one to most frequently tease them about their closeness. On the other hand, some part of her stung at the interruption of whatever confession Orange was going to make, as well as her adamant exclamation that she wasn't in love, even though the alien didn't want it to sting in the first place at all. She was in love, but of course came the problem of her being an imposter. What would happen if they knew? Would they accept her, lock her up in the laboratory? Would she be thrown out of the airlock with the trash? She didn't know and that was what terrified her.

"Hmph." Orange huffed, the awkwardness of the disturbance that Lime caused very clear in her tone. "Blue, let's go. I'm sure that Brown and Red can cheer us up." However, Blue resisted when she felt the tug on her suit arm. 

"No, I don't want to go." Lunch was always the most terrifying time of the workday for Blue; all those people around her and the fact that her ravenous eating habits might make others suspicious of who she really was. "Can I please not?" But her growling stomach gave away her increasing hunger as she waited for a response from Orange.

"You know what, I might be able to just bring the food from the Cafeteria over to here if White allows it. Would that be good?" Blue nodded in agreement; the farther away from others that she was, the better. "Good, i'll go get us something then!"

Blue heard Orange's footsteps fade away to the Cafeteria as the doors opened, then closed. The familiar white noise of machines running filled her ears as slowly she moved herself to lean against the reinforced windows of the greenhouse, her back resting into the slight curve in the glass. Blue knew that eventually, she'd have to tell Orange about her identity. Whether that be now, later, or when she killed everyone else, she didn't know those details at the moment. All the what ifs and situations that her imagination came up with crowded her mind and made it hard to think, to breathe even. 

Blue loved Orange, even though she was an Imposter, and Orange, an innocent.


	2. Cafeteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: some self-harm in this chapter, murder and blood

Blue regretted it the moment the body hit the floor. Time slowed to a crawl as she stared down at the dying White, his white suit now turning a deep red with the blood that spilled from the deep impalement wound through his heart. She watched as White struggled weakly, his eyes having the glint of recognition that these were his final moments, only to be spent looking at the thing that killed him. Her dark full eyes looked down at him without mercy as he gave a final death sigh, and life left his body all at once in the final limpness of death. The air turned silent, like a blanket had been tossed over the whole station and was muffling even the omnipresent buzz of the reactor just metres away.

Blue felt numb. It wasn't that she had no thoughts to think of, it was that she had **too many**. They whirled in her head like a typhoon, drowning out any semblance of rational, functional reasoning. She was there, but yet felt so absent from the situation. It was as if her mind was in security and her body at the other side of the headquarters, and she was merely a spectator to this grisly scene. Blankly she kneeled down next to the body, the nauseating crunches and the squelching of raw meat getting torn apart filling the silence as she feasted. Even though she felt the most fed and full she had in weeks, there was an aching hollowness that held her soul in a vice grip. She wondered if she had one left.

She crawled straight through the vents all the way to the decontamination room. That was where all of the blood on her hands would be scrubbed away from her, never to be seen again. At least, not by the others. However, as she sat in the middle of the hall and let herself be blasted by water and steam, and violently dried by the giant fans, she still felt the blood going down her cold skin, the echoes of Whites cries and empty pleas for mercy rattling in her brain, and most frightening of all how her memory almost was cut in the parts between her submitting to her animalistic desires, finding White by himself fixing the reactor, and now the present-

Blue wasn't aware of how deep and violently she had been grabbing her arms and digging her nails in until she pulled them away, leaving indented angry blackened marks in her skin that began to sting. She cursed her biology; her blood was black, and so if she were to ever show any wounds or bleeding the others would know. She wasn't going to let that happen, lest she be thrown out to die in the vacuum of space.

Luckily she made it back to the sleeping quarters without much trouble, and before she even knew it she was in her own bed, the covers wrapped around her as tight as a cocoon. She pulled her body into a fetal position, like a small child cuddling their own blanket. As if she hadn't just killed a man in cold blood and consumed his flesh, bones and blood in a desperate attempt to rid herself of the void that yearned for more inside her. Slowly the covers moved over her head, and only then did she start to shed silent tears, for both White and herself.

* * *

"Blue, come on! We have to get to breakfast before Red eats all the cereal again!"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Blue worded it like she had a choice, even though she was being forcibly dragged down the hallway by the sleeve like a piece of cloth. One thing was for sure, she was not an early waker, and even though she loved Orange, she had a habit of waking up early and then immediately going to rouse Blue from her bed to get to breakfast earlier than everyone else. Blue didn't have the heart to tell her to stop, so she just let Orange have her way.

They both entered the cafeteria, and she heard the chatter of the other crewmates as they were sitting at eating at the various tables. Her stomach lurched when she realized Whites voice, nasally and annoying as it was, was missing from the bunch. Even though she was not remotely hungry, she got an apple and sat down with the other crewmates, if only to feel included as well.

"...So as I was saying, i'm going to be the one doing Comms, because Lime was totally the one that fucked it up yesterday- OW!" Red rubbed the back of their head after Lime had given it a quick playful slap, laughing as Red snarled at him.

"Red, don't flatter yourself. You stutter when reporting to Earth more than I do!" 

"On another note, me and Blue are gonna head to the Lab today! We both got a lot of work to do," Blue simply nodded in agreement to Orange's words, thankful for something to take her mind off of the atrocities she committed the night before. "Hey Blue, are you ok? You seem kinda tired."

"Nightmares. Didn't get good sleep." Blue choked out the words quietly. Immediately she focused on the apple she had, biting it and cringing at the odd sweet flavor. It was such a contrast from the live prey that her kind usually ate, so different that she wanted to spit it out straight away, but yet she swallowed it and subtly tightened her fist against the aftertaste that buzzed on her tongue.

"Well," Brown continued as the two younger men began to bicker. "I was supposed to be making lunch with White today. But I haven't seen him at all since I got up." Blue's stomach lurched with guilt and shame, but she said nothing. "Usually he's around here at this time…"

"Maybe he went to check on something? You know how paranoid White is with making sure all the electrical stuff works smoothly" Orange mumbled her response while her mouth was half-full with cereal.

"Yeah, I guess that's our White," Brown shrugged. "I should probably go check around and find out where he is." Getting up, Blue listened as Brown walked away, his footsteps eventually fading away. Her thought process was instantly interrupted by Orange tugging at her arm incessantly.

"Come on, let's go! We have a lot of work to do today."

"Ok, let me throw this away first." Once Blue threw the half-eaten apple in the garbage bin, Blue and Orange made their way down the hall at the top of the cafeteria. "You know, you don't need to drag me around like I'm some helpless animal," Blue commented out of nowhere as they rounded the corner into another hall.

"What? Well, I just thought you needed some help," Orange sounded guilty, and in return Blue began to feel bad about potentially upsetting her feelings. 

"No, it's fine. I just… prefer to do things myself," Slowly she felt Orange let go of her sleeve, but even then Blue kept pace best as she could. However, it wasn't needed, as in the very next moment a blaring alarm sounded through the hallways. It was a sound she knew too well, one that would only play in the direst of situations. The next robotic, monotone announcement that came over the system only confirmed her fear and made her heart sink even lower than before.

_**"A body has been discovered. Please make your way to the cafeteria for discussion and voting."** _

Orange took Blue's hand in a vice grip, so tight that it almost began to hurt. "Let's go." Her hushed, solemn tone spiked Blue's already pre-existing anxiety about the discovery of the body, despite killing before this was the most frightening of them all. She made her way down the hall, dread following her all the way back to the Cafeteria.

* * *

"It wasn't me or Lime, I swear!"

Blue flinched as a sharp **bang** of fists hitting the table shot through the air like a bullet. Already this meeting was spiraling downhill, and it had barely been fifteen minutes. In tears Brown had first explained the horrific scene that he had seen; the mangled body of White, with electrical equipment scattered everywhere and a carpet of red blood trailing over to the vent where the killer had escaped to. Everyone was horrified, even Blue herself.

She tried as hard as she could to remember the night before, but all the details seemed to be squeezed through TV static, lost in the fog and unable to be retrieved. It was a depressing sight to bear witness to, a killer with no recollection of their own killings. She was the one that did it, she knew that. But all the other parts of her actions and the events during and after were lost to her.

"I swear all of us were sleeping then, me and Lime included! You got to believe me!" She heard Brown sigh at Reds words, and shifted uncomfortably where she sat as he spoke up. 

"Red, we know that you and Lime both have a habit of getting up for midnight snacks. Who's to say that one of you couldn't have snuck out in the middle of the night and done away with White?" The anger and sorrow that was dripping out of Brown's words made Blue antsy, and apparently Orange too, as she seemed to move just a bit closer to the guilty imposter.

"And who's to say we _could_? It just sounds like you're accusing us both just to get done with this meeting. That's _not how this **WORKS** , Brown!_" She had to admit, Red could get scary when they really wanted to.

It was at that moment that Blue decided to speak up. She knew it was a dumb move but she just needed all the bickering to stop, and for her to distance away from this killing as soon as possible both mentally and physically. "I kept waking up during the night from nightmares, and on top of that I'm a light sleeper too. I feel like if Red or Lime were to try to head out of the sleeping quarters I would hear them doing so."

A silence fell upon the cafeteria, one that felt like an eternity of nothingness. A tightness was forming in her throat, and if she tried to break through the quiet herself she would burst into tears and quite possibly confess all her wrongdoings to the entire group. It felt wrong to swindle them like this, but she couldn't help it.

Then, Orange's voice through the white noise of the machinery, quieted to a near-whisper. "I don't think we should vote anyone out, as we have no true evidence of who did it."

Brown nodded. "I agree, let's skip the vote for now." Blue took the most clear breath of air she had in a while as everyone including herself chose to skip. She felt like a monster for killing White, but the dizzying adrenaline rush of lying and subsequently getting away made it tempting to try just one more time… no, she wouldn't. With so few people left it would be obvious that she was the one doing the killings, and then it would be over for her disguise.

It was as if everyone was in a monochrome haze afterwards, just silently splitting up to go do their tasks of the day without so much as a goodbye to each other. Blue let Orange pull her along by the wrists, now refusing to complain on her own behalf.

"You know," Orange whispered. "It was really brave how you defended Red and Lime like that." Blue didn't feel good about that act of kindness at all. Rather, she felt disgusting and dirty, the lies that she weaved digging her own grave deeper and deeper. Blue nodded, her flat voice responding hoarsely.

"I know it probably wasn't them. I just had… a hunch about it."


	3. Reactor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit shorter of a chapter/less good quality then the other chapters, I'm feeling kinda demotivated as of rn :/

Blue knew that the others thought of her as the stereotypical quiet, creepy crewmate. The one that always hides in the corner, never really speaking or interacting with others except for a select few. She still (pretended to) do her tasks, but when others came nearby she'd stop whatever she was doing, and just observe. She couldn't help it, she found it fascinating to study the behavior of the humans. In general her kind and humans were similar, but in other, subtler ways there were glaring differences.

One of the most surprising aspects to her was how social humans were. Her kind often stayed solitary or in miniscule groups, only congregating for mass events. However much she tried to adjust to the overly social ways of the other crewmates, she never really fit in in a way that proved to be of natural behavior. It's the reason why she hated lunchtime and much prefered to do tasks at night, when she had the opportunity to open her eyes for once.

 _Yes, that is the reason,_ She nodded to her own thoughts. The cold tiles echoed under her boots as she walked through the halls, holding a toolbox full of miscellaneous tidbits for electrical and machinery work. She had volunteered to take over Whites tasks since his death, mostly both to avert suspicion from her and to amend her guilty conscience. It turned out to heavily backfire, as everytime she went to the reactor all she would remember was the smell and taste of blood in her nose and between her teeth. She'd often barely be able to pull herself together long enough to do her tasks and get out of the room quickly enough before she would be overwhelmed. She absolutely hated doing the tasks, but she couldn't stop now.

Which is why, when she heard talking coming from the communications center in front of her, and bright white-blue lights streaming from the doorway, she had to stop in the shadows right by and casually eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Red, come on, you've gotta go to bed. You've monitored the door logs for long enough." Limes' voice rang out clear as day amongst the hum of electricity. She could hear keyboard keys rapidly being clicked.

"I can't!" Reds' voices rang out in a frenzied tone as more keyboard clicking chattered out. "I can't just leave here now! What if I see suspicious activity somewhere?"

"Red, you won't. Just go to bed, there's no use being drop dead tired in the morning while not having caught anything."

"Lime," Red's voice was even more panicky now. "The killer is out there. We don't know who it is and if they kill while i'm not looking at this stupid door monitor I'll have failed." She almost pitied Red in that moment; it sounded like they were close to crying. "I don't want a repeat of White, I can't afford to lose more people while knowing I could've saved them."

A pause permeated the room. Then, Lime sighed, footsteps moving over to another part of the room. "Red, you seem really stressed right now."

"I know." Red responded dejectedly. "I just… I really hope this is where things start getting better for everyone, for us. I'm just so tired of losing people. First Pink, then Cyan, and now White… I can't stand to lose more than what I have. You, or anyone else."

"I feel the same way." Lime replied. A brief moment of quiet passed. "Red, how about we go raid the cafeteria vending machine again? I'm hungry-"

"I'm up for it," Red chuckled. Blue heard them both begin to walk to the doorway of the Comms room, and immediately began to panic, she knew that she would be marked as suspicious if she was caught wandering around at night, _especially_ after the incident with White. Spotting a vent, she ran over and squeezed into it, sitting there in the claustrophobic darkness as she heard Red and Lime walk to the cafeteria, cracking increasingly bad puns and chuckling to each other all the way there. 

She made her way to the reactor through the vents, popping up right beside the machine. As soon as she crawled into a criss-cross right in front of the collection of moving gears, dials and levers, however, the memories of her deeds resurfaced in her mind like a monster rearing its ugly head. She began with opening the wires plate and looking for anything misplaced or broken, but by the time she removed the plate her hands were shaking so badly she kept dropping the screwdriver she held in her one hand as she poked around the wires with the other. However hard she tried to focus she couldn't, her thought process always went back to White and how he was in the same exact position she was, right before she had murdered him. 

Then, as she looked to the reactor, a sadistic, downright despicable thought occurred to her. She could just… sabotage the reactor right then and there. No one would be able to wake up in time, and then everyone would be dead… including her. Maybe that was better in the long run, for them all to be released from this hell of anxiety and death and torment, and just be tiny chunks of flesh floating amongst the wreckage left over from the inevitable reactor explosion. Just a few wires snapped and some switches flipped and it would be done. It was almost laughably easy to pull off since she knew exactly how to do it just from studying the circuit. Her hand reached out to the bunches of blue, red and yellow wiring…

She pulled herself back from it. No, she wouldn't do it. Damned be her own flawed emotions, but despite her tendency and ultimate instinct to hunt out live prey, she had become attached to the other crewmates. Especially Orange. Imagining them all half asleep and struggling to get to the reactor, only to have it melt down and be blown apart and their bodies minced into a fine mist and scattered amongst the stars… it made Blue sick. She wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. 

Carefully she finished the maintenance. Sitting there, she listened to the still air. For once, she didn't like it. She needed to be away from the quiet which screamed at her for her transgressions, berated her for a nature which she couldn't help. It was deafening, the need to raise her voice against the outside world. Her voice was a meek shameful murmur when she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Her whispers were heard by the air, and no one else. Tears began to fall down her face, slowly at first but eventually increasing in numbers. Her breath became hiccupy and stuttered, her fists clenching tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Cyan, Pink, White. I'm so sorry please forgive me I want to take it back-"

Though, as she sat on the floor next to the reactor, curled up and sobbing softly to herself, there was a rip in her heart that ached like a bad wound, one she'd likely never be able to repair.


	4. Laboratory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can't thank you guys enough for all the support you give me ;; thank you all sm-  
> I hope yall enjoy this chapter!

"Can you _please_ go away Brown," Blue begged.

"Blue _I know_ that you know who it was that stole half the raw meat from the fridge again!" Brown responded right back. They had been bickering back and forth, Brown looming behind and over her as she sat on the floor near the lab doors trying to require one of the many panels of the MiraHQ. 

"Look, all I said was that I suspected someone, but it isn't based on any evidence." Blue blindly felt for two wires, and immediately shocked herself upon connecting the two of them. A tiny yip escaped her lips as she immediately dropped the wrong wires from her hands. It gave her a moment to think of what Brown was referencing. Yes, it had been her that raided the fridge for raw, bloody chicken and beef the night before. She had a good excuse however, and she was not willing to rat herself out and get tasked with cleaning the cafeteria floor for a week straight.

Brown sighed. "Can you at least tell me who you think it was? Goddamnit Blue, I need at least some lead-" It was at that moment that he reached out and touched her shoulder. Blue didn't know why but at that time all the alarms in her head rang out. That straw, however weak and small, was the one that broke the camel's back. Her head turned so that Brown could see her face and closed eyes, and from her throat came a mix of a growl and hiss that seemed almost unhuman. She could have made it a lot more intimidating, but she considered that to be a one-way ticket out the airlock.

"Brown. Go. **Away.** " She made sure to speak slowly, so that Brown could drill it through his abnormally thick skull for once. She heard him back up quickly from her, his boots squeaking on the floor.

"Okay, jeez. Fine then, I'll find out myself who did it." She heard him walk away, grumbling some less-than-flattering comments about Blue's lack of cooperation under his breath. Shrugging it off, she kept trying to piece the wires again, listening as the decontamination doors opened again. One pair of footsteps, however, was replaced with another as someone else was walking up to Blue.

"Blue, there you are!" She let her shoulders drop, relieved that it was Orange and not one of the other crewmates ready to harass her about the mysterious meat disappearances. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"What a surprise," Blue raised her eyebrows briefly. Although her tone stayed the same, the edges of her lips went up into a smile. "Usually you're around here all the time." She continued trying to piece together the wires, only stopping as a small _beep_ chimed out, indicating that the wires were all correctly in their spot. She sat back, wondering to herself of what to do. "Hey, Orange." 

"What?" She could hear Orange to her right, probably only just having entered the lab.

"Can I join you for a little while? I don't feel like going through decon just to sit in the cafeteria by myself." Blue slowly got up, noticing that one of her legs had fallen half-asleep. 

"Sure, you can come join me! I was gonna show you something cool anyways," Blue felt Orange take her hand, and she stumbled forward, trying to regain her balance as they crossed the room. Stopping in front of a desk, Blue didn't even have any time to say anything before Orange spoke again. "Okay, I want you to open up your hands and hold them out, like this." Blue felt Oranges hands tug at her own, guiding them into a cupped shape. The imposter was surprised at just how warm Oranges hands were to her own, which were frigid by comparison.

"It's some space crystals! The weapons shot apart one meteorite that was full of them and I managed to catch one with a net device. It's all shimmery and blue, though it's pretty sharp so you'll have to be careful with it." Blue nodded as Orange rambled on about the crystal. For being as blindly trusting and un-foresighted as she was, she was perhaps one of the smartest of the crewmates. A smile came to Blue's lips as she ran one of her thumbs over the rock, feeling its sharpened points and edges. 

"It's very nice." Her words came out in a mumble as she held the rock tenderly in her hands.

"I know, right? I have a few more left to study and put into storage, so you can just have that one while I process the others!" With that, Blue was left in the middle of the laboratory with the crystal, while she heard Orange sort through boxes and the beeping of machines as they began to scan the other collected crystals. Soon Blue was settled on the smooth floor with her legs crossed, and was perfectly content to listen as Orange did her work in the lab.

With her free time, her mind wandered to the incident in the greenhouse a few weeks prior. She had been totally sure before that she and Orange were destined to be forever as friends, or at least her pining after Orange with no hope of reciprocation. But, when Orange had tried to nearly kiss her… Blue was sure that Orange felt the same way as she did. However, Blue had never tried to bring it back up after that, she just couldn't will herself to do it. It was stupid, the fact that she could rip a man in half but couldn't muster the strength to confess her love. 

But, it was more than just a love confession to her. She couldn't live out a lie with Orange forever, one where Blue was just a blind crewmate with a snarky attitude and affinity for raw meat. Orange wouldn't be loving her then, just a front that she put to keep herself safe. Confessing her love also meant confessing her imposter status, her _murderer_ status, and she felt like she wasn't ready yet for that. This crush of hers made her feel small and helpless, the same way she did when she was first captured and brought onto the ship, away from all that was familiar.

Just as Blue's thoughts were beginning to spiral into a mess of confusing, contradictory plans and goals for her future, she heard a loud noise and the _woosh_ of the doors slamming shut and locking. She raised her eyebrows as Orange gave a strangled noise that sounded like a held-back yell of frustration.

"Nooo! I almost was done scanning the last one…" She pouted. Then, silence. "Blue, are you there?"

"Yes. What happened?" Blue asked, growing more concerned by the second.

"The lights went out again. This happens all the time, I swear…" Blue didn't exactly get why the lights going out was such a bother to the human crewmates; her eyes had excellent night vision and she often operated just fine with her eyes closed anyways, but she simply hummed in agreement with Oranges frustration. Oranges footsteps drifted over to the door and Blue listened as Orange tried to wrench the locked mechanics away from each other. After moments of struggle, she sighed and backed away with a stumble to her steps. "It's no use, it's locked shut." 

More shuffling and swears of anger occured as Orange tried to find a light source, to no avail. Blue swore her heart skipped a beat when Orange sat down right beside her, their shoulders pressing together as she breathed out a sigh. 

"Why are you sitting beside me?" Blue asked.

"I can't do my tasks without a light, even the backup lights and flashlight dont work apparently. And also, the doors are jammed shut as well, so you and I can't go fix the lights. So, i'm just gonna sit here with you until one of the others finds a way to turn the power system back on."

Blue nodded, tilting her head away. There, she risked opening her eyes. She saw perfectly in the dark, albeit with everything having the slightest tinge of blue to it. She noticed a vent in the corner of the lab, and realized that it could be the perfect scenario for a kill; the doors were locked, she would escape through a vent and by the time the lights were on no one would suspect it was her… mostly.

Then, she felt Orange give a small shiver right next to her. "I don't like the dark," She mumbled. Instantly Blue internally scolded herself for even thinking about murdering Orange; even if she somehow entered a prey-crazed state that that very moment, that still wouldn't be enough to overcome her feelings for the woman, the need to protect her. 

"It's alright, i'm here." She whispered back as she wrapped her arm around Orange's waist.

"Thank you." She replied. She paused for a moment, before adding, "You're really cold. Your skin is, I mean."

"As cold as my heart," Blue responded slyly. She couldn't help but smile as she heard Oranges giggle. Then, a blush was brought to her face as she felt Orange rest her hand on the imposter's thigh, leaning further into the dip between her shoulders and her neck. Blue was glad the lights were off; her face was about the same shade as the tomatoes that grew in the greenhouse. 

She sat there for quite some time in the darkness and silence, sharing the time with Orange. Only when Blue heard the first quiet wheezes of a snore was when she realized that Orange was fast asleep, leaning right on her. _She must've been dead tired,_ Was her first thought. Then, _She's lucky that I was the one that got caught and that I love her this much._

Eventually she heard the lights flicker back on, and then the door opened as someone walked in, probably to check if they were okay or not.

"Hey, Blue, what're… oh," Red's voice faltered off as they saw Orange curled up and asleep, leaning against Blue sat on the floor. She tilted her head up to address Red, her eyes closed.

"Shhh."

"Oh okay, sorry-" Their voice quickly turned into a whisper, before their footstep faded down the hall once again. Blue let her head fall just a bit, thinking about when would be the perfect time to wake Orange. She didn't know exactly, but for now she was content with giving her the rest she deserved.


End file.
